


Neko Time

by asano_eki (tanteihikari)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanteihikari/pseuds/asano_eki
Summary: เมื่อคิบานะต้องมาดูแลดันเด้ที่กลายเป็นแมวตัวยักษ์...ฟิคแมวๆ แง้วๆ ของคิบะดันค่ะ
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 5





	Neko Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Pokemon Sword and Shield  
> Title: Neko Time  
> Author: asano_eki  
> Pairing/Characters: Kibadan/ Kibana x Dande/ Raihan x Leon  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: ตัวละครในฟิคนี้ไม่เกี่ยวกับในเนื้อหาหลักของอฟชใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น เป็นแค่ความบันเทิงตาประสาแม่ยกจ้า  
> Note: ฟิคนี้ใช้ชื่อตัวละครและสถานที่เป็นเวอร์ชั่นภาษาญี่ปุ่น ชื่อโปเกม่อนเราวงเล็บชื่อภาษาอังกฤษเอาไว้แล้ว  
> Warning: มีการใช้คำหยาบเล็กน้อย

วันหนึ่ง คิบานะถูกเรียกตัวให้ไปที่แบทเทิลทาวเวอร์โดยไม่รู้สาเหตุ แต่โดนกำชับมาว่าเป็นเรื่องด่วนให้รีบมา

เรื่องด่วนขนาดต้องให้ท่านคิบานะคนนี้รีบมาคือเรื่องอะไรกัน…

เมื่อขาของคิบานะเหยียบบนพื้นของแบทเทิลทาวเวอร์ สตาฟก็รีบพุ่งมาหาเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว แต่ละคนดูแตกตื่นระคนดีใจที่เห็นหน้าเขา

“คุณคิบานะ!”

“เฮ้ย พวกนาย เกิดอะไรขึ้นหน้าตาตื่นกันแบบนั้น”

“คือว่า…” สตาฟคนหนึ่งทำท่าจะพูด มองหน้าสตาฟคนอื่นๆ เพื่อขอความเห็น แต่สุดท้ายก็บอกแก่เขาว่า “คุณคิบานะไปดูเองดีกว่าครับ”

คิบานะยังไม่เข้าใจว่าพวกสตาฟกำลังหมายถึงอะไร แต่เขาก็ตามพวกนั้นไปที่ห้องของดันเด้

ก่อนจะเปิดประตู สตาฟคนเดิมหันมาพูดกับเขา

“คุณคิบานะอย่าตกใจนะครับ”

“หา?”

เขาไม่เข้าใจคำพูดและท่าทางของเจ้าพวกนี้เลย ดันเด้อยู่ในห้องนี้ก็ไม่เห็นแปลก มันมีอะไรที่ต้องตกใจด้วย

ประตูถูกเปิดออก พร้อมกับภาพเบื้องหน้าที่ทำให้คิบานะมองเห็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นอย่างชัดเจน

ดันเด้ผู้เป็นเจ้าของห้องอยู่บนโซฟายาวซึ่งอยู่ลึกสุดในห้อง มันคงจะไม่ประหลาด ถ้าหากว่าท่านั่งของเจ้าตัวจะเป็นท่านั่งปกติของมนุษย์ แต่นี่…

ดันเด้กำลังนอนหมอบคว่ำแล้วหันหน้าจ้องมาทางประตู ดวงตาสีเหลืองอำพันฉายแววหวาดระแวงจ้องเขม็ง ปากก็ยกขึ้นบ่งบอกถึงความไม่เป็นมิตรแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยวเดียว

ตรงศีรษะมีหูทรงสามเหลี่ยมแหลมคล้ายหูของโจโระเนโกะ (Purrloin) แต่เป็นสีโทนเดียวกับสีผมของดันเด้และดูฟูนุ่มกว่า รวมๆ กับทรงผมหนาก็เข้ากันอย่างน่าประหลาด (?) กับอีกจุดหนึ่งที่เตะตาคือ ตรงสะโพกมีหางยาวๆ โผล่ออกมาจากกางเกง หางนั้นปกคลุมด้วยขนดูนุ่มนิ่มสีเดียวกับผมและหู

“นี่มันอะไรวะเนี่ย…”

เขาเข้าใจความหมายของเหล่าสตาฟแล้ว แต่ยังจับต้นชนปลายสถานการณ์ไม่ถูกอยู่ดี

“เอ่อ… “ สตาฟที่เปิดประตูกระแอมแล้วให้ข้อมูลแก่เขา “เมื่อเช้าคุณดันเด้โดนความสามารถของโปเกม่อนเลยทำให้เป็นแบบนี้ครับ”

“อ้อ…”

ทีนี้เขาควรทำอะไรต่อดีล่ะ โดนเรียกมาแสดงว่าต้องมีอะไรที่เขาทำได้ใช่ไหม เขาละสายตาจากดันเด้แล้วหันไปถามสตาฟ “แล้วนี่ ฉันต้องทำอะไรมั่ง?”

เขาเป็นยิมลีดเดอร์ ไม่ใช่คนดูแลมนุษย์ที่ได้รับผลกระทบจากโปเกม่อนสักหน่อย

“เมื่อกี้ทางเราติดต่อกับศาตราจารย์โซเนียแล้วครับ เธอบอกว่าปล่อยไว้สักพักจะหายเอง”

“ก็ไม่เห็นต้องเรียกฉันมาเลยไม่ใช่หรือไง?”

“แง้วววววว!!!!”

จู่ๆ เสียงของดันเด้ก็ดังขึ้น อันที่จริงยังเป็นโทนเสียงปกติของเจ้าตัว แต่ว่าน้ำเสียงที่ใช้มันไม่คุ้นหูของเขาเลยเพราะโทนมันสูงกว่าที่เคยได้ยิน หนำซ้ำยังออกจะเกรี้ยวกราด ดันเด้ยกตัวขึ้นแต่ยังเป็นลักษณะยืนสี่ขา…ทำท่าจะโก่งตัวเพื่อคำรามให้พวกเขาเงียบ… เมื่อกี้คิบานะเผลอทำเสียงดังเกินไปหน่อย ดันเด้คงหงุดหงิดพวกเขาขึ้นมาล่ะมั้ง

“หยะ อย่างที่เห็นนี่ล่ะครับ ไม่ใช่แค่รูปลักษณ์ภายนอก ท่าทางคุณดันเด้เองก็ไม่เหมือนตอนปกติด้วย เขาไม่ยอมให้พวกเราเข้าใกล้เลย…”

“เลยเรียกให้ฉันมาที่นี่เนี่ยนะ”

“พวกเราคิดว่าถ้าเป็นคุณคิบานะน่าจะรู้วิธีบ้างน่ะครับ อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าผลของความสามารถจะหายไป”

คราวนี้คิบานะคิดหนัก เขาหันกลับไปมองดันเด้อีกครั้ง อีกฝ่ายยังจ้องพวกเขาเขม็งด้วยรังสีอำมหิตอยู่ จะว่าคล้ายตอนแบทเทิลก็ใช่ แต่ครั้งนี้มันดูต่างไปเล็กน้อย

ว่ายังไงดีล่ะ ให้ความรู้สึกน่ารัก (?) ไม่มีจิตสังหารของนักต่อสู้ที่ทำทีมเขายับเยินสะบักสะบอมเหมือนตอนแบทเทิล แค่ดันเด้กำลังรู้สึกระแวงว่าจะมีคนแปลกหน้าเข้ามาในพื้นที่ของตัวเอง ดูจากการพยายามยึดตัวเองไว้กับโซฟาและจับตาเฝ้ามองทุกคนที่จะเข้ามาทางประตู

“ดันเด้…”

คิบานะลองก้าวเท้าเข้าไปในห้อง ดันเด้รีบส่งเสียงขู่ฟ่อๆ หูและหางที่เป็นขนฟูนุ่มก็พองตาม ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเจ้าตัวกำลังอารมณ์ไม่ดี เขาก็นึกอยากลองจับหูหางนุ่มนิ่มนี่ดูสักครั้ง

“คุณคิบานะ! ระวังด้วยนะครับ!!”

“เออ รู้แล้วล่ะน่า”

คิบานะจดๆ จ้องๆ ดันเด้ อีกฝ่ายยังทำหน้าบึ้งสลับกับแยกเขี้ยวใส่ทุกครั้งที่เขาก้าวเข้าไปใกล้เรื่อยๆ แต่ก็ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะขยับตัวลงจากโซฟามาไล่เขาไป

คิบานะเลือกระยะห่างที่คิดว่าไม่เป็นอันตรายแล้วย่อตัวลงให้ระดับสายตาของตัวเองและดันเด้ตรงกัน ดันเด้ยังหมอบสี่ขาอยู่บนโซฟา ดังนั้นคิบานะต้องคุกเข่าแล้วก้มตัวให้หน้าของเขาเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายได้ชัดเจน

“ดันเด้”

“แง้ว!”

“ฉันเอง ท่านคิบานะไง นายจำฉันได้หรือเปล่า?”

“แง่ง…”

ดันเด้ดูจะลดความหวาดระแวงกับการมาเยือนของเขาลง หางที่เคยตั้งชันตอนนี้กลับมาลู่ลงกับพื้นเป็นปกติ กระนั้นหูแหลมๆ ทั้งสองข้างก็ยังตั้งในลักษณะระวังตัวอยู่ตลอดเวลา รูม่านตาก็ขยายอยู่เพื่อพร้อมกับการมองเห็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นรอบตัว แน่นอนว่าทำให้ดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายดูใหญ่ขึ้นด้วย

ถ้าไม่ติดว่าตอนนี้เป็นปัญหาของทุกคน เขาอยากป่าวประกาศบอกทุกคนในทาวเวอร์ว่า ดันเด้ในตอนนี้โคตรน่ารัก!

“…งื้อ…” เสียงของดันเด้ต่ำลง คล้ายกำลังครุ่นคิด

คิบานะขยับตัวเล็กน้อยโดยไม่ทันระวัง ทำให้มอนสเตอร์บอลที่พกมาด้วยกลิ้งลงพื้น ดันเด้มองบอลที่กลิ้งออกไป

“เหมียว!”

“เฮ้ย!?”

ดันเด้พุ่งไปตะครุบมอนสเตอร์บอลแล้วหยิบขึ้นมาท่าทางดีใจ ชูบอลให้เขาดูพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้าง

“เหมียว! เหมียวๆ เหมียว!!”

“อ่า สมเป็นนายเลยนะ…”

รังสีน่ากลัวเมื่อกี้หายไปแล้ว ดันเด้คงจะหายระแวงเขาเพราะเห็นมอนสเตอร์บอลของเขาเลยจำได้ว่าเป็นสิ่งของที่ตัวเองคุ้นเคยดี หรือไม่ความสามารถของโปเกม่อนที่ว่าเริ่มค่อยๆ หายไปทีละนิดจนสติของดันเด้กลับมาบ้างแล้ว

ดันเด้ที่กำลังยืนยิ้มให้เขาอย่างสดใสพร้อมมีหูและหางฟูนุ่มสีม่วงโบกไปมาช่างน่ารักเหลือเกิน ตอนนี้เขาสั่งให้โรตอมถ่ายรูปดันเด้ทันหรือเปล่า? คิบานะได้แต่สงสัยขณะมองดันเด้เคลื่อนไหวไปพร้อมกับหูหางอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ

“เหมียว! เหมียว!!”

ดันเด้โยนบอลคืนให้เขา คิบานะรับไว้อย่างงุนงง นอกจากเสียงร้องคำว่าเหมียวกับการออกเสียงขู่แล้ว ดันเด้ก็ไม่พูดคำอื่นอีก

“เหมียว! เหมียวๆๆๆ “

“นายพูดอะไร ฉันไม่เข้าใจ”

ดันเด้ล้วงมอนสเตอร์บอลของตัวเองขึ้นมาแล้วโชว์ให้เขาดู ก่อนจะโยนออกไป

“เหมียว! เหมียวๆ!!”

ลิซาด้อนปรากฏตัวขึ้น สีหน้าของดันเด้ช่างสดใส มองเห็นประกายระยิบระยับจากดวงตากลมโตคู่นั้น คิบานะเข้าใจในความหมายทันที

“อ้อ เข้าใจแล้ว” การคืนบอลให้เขาเพื่อจะแบทเทิลกันนี่เอง คิบานะยิ้มกว้างก่อนจะรับคำท้าอย่างไม่ลังเล “เตรียมใจไว้ให้ดีล่ะ! ดันเด้!!”

.  
.  
.

“โธ่เว้ย! แพ้อีกแล้ว!! เจ็บใจจจจ!!!”

คิบานะที่พ่ายแพ้แบทเทิลให้แก่ดันเด้อีกครั้งกำลังคุกเข่าทุบพื้นด้วยความเจ็บใจ ส่วนฝ่ายผู้ชนะก็ยืนกอดอก ทำหน้าเก็กเข้มชวนหมั่นไส้พลางเชิดหูและส่ายหางช้าๆ อย่างอารมณ์ดี

“เหมียว!”

“ให้ตายสิ นี่ขนาดนายเอาแต่พูดเหมียวๆ ลิซาด้อนก็ยังอุตส่าห์เข้าใจนายได้อีกเนอะ”

พูดจบ ดันเด้ก็ยิ่งแอ่นอก ทำหน้ายืดกว่าเดิมเพื่อทับถมเขา มันน่าหงุดหงิดตรงที่ขนาดอยู่สภาพอย่างนี้ อดีตแชมป์ก็ยังเอาชนะเขาได้อย่างไม่ลำบากนัก สมกับเป็นแชมป์เปี้ยนในตำนานของกาล่าร์

แต่คิบานะก็ยอมรับว่าการต่อสู้ในวันนี้ ตัวเขาเสียสมาธิไปหลายหน

ทั้งหูหางที่ไม่เคยเห็นแต่ขยับไปมาบนตัวอีกฝ่ายตลอดเวลาบ้างล่ะ เสียงร้องเหมียวๆ ยามออกคำสั่งลิซาด้อนที่ฟังดูน่ารักบ้างล่ะ หรือสีหน้าตอนอารมณ์เสียที่ลิซาด้อนของตัวเองถูกจูราด้อนของเขาไล่โจมตี หูหางสีม่วงจะแสดงความรู้สึกของดันเด้อย่างตรงไปตรงมาตลอดเวลา ทำให้คิบานะรู้สึกว่าทุกอย่างของดันเด้น่ารัก มีแต่คำว่าน่ารักอยู่ในหัวคิบานะตลอดการแบทเทิลเมื่อครู่

สมควรแล้วที่แพ้… คิบานะนึกถึงอดีตที่ผ่านมาไม่ถึงสิบนาทีแล้วน้ำตาตกใน

“เหมียว!“

ดันเด้เข้ามาใกล้ๆ ก่อนจะเอาหน้าซุกแขนของเขา คิบานะตกใจแต่ก็ไม่ได้ขยับตัว เพราะรู้สึกว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังอ้อน

“ดันเด้ ทำอะไรน่ะ!? ฮะ ฮะๆ ! ฉันจั๊กจี้นะ!!”

ผมและหูนุ่มนิ่มของดันเด้ถูไถกับแขนและบางส่วนของลำตัว ถึงคิบานะจะบอกให้หยุดยังไง แต่ดันเด้ก็ยังทำหูทวนลม ยังคงเอาศีรษะและหูซุกไซ้ตามแขนและส่วนอื่นๆ ราวกับอยากแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของบนร่างกายของเขา แต่ด้วยน้ำหนักของอีกฝ่ายที่ไม่ใช่น้อยๆ สักพักคิบานะก็เสียศูนย์ล้มลงโดยมีดันเด้คร่อมอยู่ด้านบน

“เหมียว!?” ดันเด้ร้องอย่างตกใจ คิบานะหัวเราะให้กับท่าทางตกใจของคนตรงหน้า

“เฮ้อ ก็เล่นเอาหัวไถไม่หยุดแบบนี้ก็ล้มน่ะสิ”

ตอนนี้เขามองเห็นดันเด้ใกล้จนแทบจะชนกัน รู้สึกว่ามือของตัวเองพอจะสัมผัสอีกฝ่ายได้จึงยื่นมือออกไป…

“ฮึ่ม!”

ทว่าดันเด้กลับสะบัดหน้าใส่เขาเสียก่อน และรีบลุกออกจากตัวของเขาไป ปล่อยให้คิบานะมือค้างอยู่อย่างนั้น

“ดันเด้! ฉันแค่อยากลองจับหูของนายเฉยๆ เองนะ!!”

ถ้าร้องไห้ได้ คิบานะคงร้องไห้ไปแล้ว แต่เสียงโอดครวญของเขาคงไม่ไปถึงดันเด้ เพราะตอนนี้อีกฝ่ายนั่งบนเก้าอี้โดยหันหลังใส่

“นายเวลานี้เอาใจยากชะมัด” คิบานะที่ลุกขึ้นจากพื้นแล้วพึมพำ แต่ดันเด้ก็ไม่สะทกสะท้านกับคำพูดนั้น ยังนั่งนิ่งและหางที่ตบพื้นเป็นจังหวะแรงๆ บ่งบอกว่ากำลังอารมณ์บูดอยู่

แต่ดันเด้ก็เมินเขาได้ไม่นาน เพราะหลังจากนั้นแค่ครู่เดียว เสียงท้องร้องของใครบางคนก็ดังขึ้น คิบานะทานมื้อกลางวันก่อนมาที่นี่แล้ว ดังนั้นต้นเสียงน่าจะมาจาก…

พอคิบานะมองไปที่อีกคนในห้อง ดันเด้ก็เปลี่ยนอิริยาบทมานั่งย่อตัวหลบหลังเก้าอี้แล้ว เจ้าตัวโผล่แค่ส่วนสายตาและหูนุ่มนิ่มจากพนักพิงพร้อมสายตาไม่สบอารมณ์ แต่ก็ไม่อยากยอมรับว่าตัวเองกำลังหิวอยู่

ท่าทางแบบนั้นของดันเด้ทั้งน่ารักและน่าแกล้งในเวลาเดียวกัน

“งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันไปเรียกให้ใครเอาข้าวมาให้ โอ๊ย! อย่าดึงมือฉัน!!”

คิบานะที่แกล้งทำทีเป็นหันหลังไม่ใส่ใจกลับโดนดันเด้ที่วิ่งมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้ดึงแขนรั้งเอาไว้

“มีอะไรอีกล่ะ?” คิบานะมองหน้าดันเด้ที่ตอนนี้เปลี่ยนมาพองแก้มท่าทางไม่พอใจ หางด้านหลังส่ายเร็วกว่าปกติคล้ายกำลังกระสับกระส่าย

“เหมียว” ดันเด้หยิบโรตอมของตัวเองออกมาแล้วส่งให้คิบานะ

“นายกำลังจะบอกว่าให้ฉันติดต่อเจ้าพวกนั้นทางโรตอม ไม่ต้องออกจากห้องเหรอ?”

ดันเด้พยักหน้าแรงๆ ก่อนถือวิสาสะลากเขาไปที่โซฟาโดยไม่ให้โอกาสเขาไปที่ไหน

“ดันเด้ๆ ! นายดึงฉันเบากว่านี้หน่อยก็ได้!! โอ๊ยๆๆ !!!”

คิบานะโดนผลักลงโซฟา เขางุนงงกับการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย แต่ยังไม่ทันเอ่ยปากหรือทำอะไร ดันเด้ก็ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างเขาพลางเอาศีรษะพิงเอนไหล่ของเขาราวกับหมอนอิง น้ำหนักของพวกเขาสองคนทำให้โซฟายุบตัวแล้วตัวชิดกันมากขึ้น

คิบานะชำเลืองมอง ดันเด้หลับตานิ่ง แต่หูและหางยังคงกระดุกกระดิกบ้างเล็กน้อย ส่วนมือข้างหนึ่งก็วางบนมือของเขาที่แบอยู่พอดี เขาลองแกล้งขยับมือหรือนิ้วมือเล็กน้อย กระนั้นดันเด้กลับไม่ได้ส่งเสียงหงุดหงิดรำคาญแต่อย่างใด

แบบนี้คงเรียกว่ากำลังรู้สึกผ่อนคลายล่ะมั้ง…?

คิบานะจัดการสั่งอาหารผ่านโรตอม เสร็จแล้วก็แอบชำเลืองดันเด้ที่ยังไม่ไหวติงต่อ

“นอนแบบนั้นไม่เมื่อยแย่เหรอ?”

“เหมียว?”

คำถามของคิบานะทำให้ดันเด้ปรือตาจ้องเขา เจ้าของดวงตากลมโตสีเหลืองอำพันในเวลานี้ช่างดูน่าหลงใหลจนอยากจะดึงตัวเข้ามากอด แต่คิบานะยังไม่อยากถูกเกลียด เลยทำได้เพียงแค่จ้องตากลับ

ดันเด้ส่งเสียงครางต่ำ ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนจากพิงไหล่เป็นนอนตัก แต่คราวนี้กลับทิ้งตัวแรงกว่าปกติจนหน้าตักของเขาเจ็บแล้วค่อยๆ ชาด้วยแรงกดทับ

“ดันเด้! เจ็บนะโว้ย!!”

คิบานะได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะคลอเบาๆ เป็นการตอบกลับมา จงใจแกล้งเขาจริงๆ ด้วย

ถึงวันนี้เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายยอมหลายครั้ง แต่ถ้ามากเกินไป เขาก็อยู่นิ่งไม่ได้แล้ว

คิดได้ดังนั้นคิบานะก็เอื้อมมือไปจับหูนุ่มนิ่มของดันเด้อย่างนึกหมั่นเขี้ยว

“เหมียว!?”

“นี่แน่ะ กล้าทำให้ท่านคิบานะเจ็บขา ต้องเจอแบบนี้!” แล้วเขาก็เอามือจั๊กจี้สลับกับขยุ้มหูเล่น ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็ล็อคคอดันเด้เอาไว้จึงทำให้แม้ว่าดันเด้จะส่งเสียงร้องโวยวายและดิ้นแค่ไหนก็ไม่สามารถหลุดจากการทำโทษของเขาได้

“ว่าแต่หูของนายก็นิ่มมือดีนะเนี่ย”

หูสามเหลี่ยมที่ปกคลุมด้วยขนหนานุ่มของดันเด้ให้สัมผัสที่นุ่มและลื่นมือ คล้ายกับจับตุ๊กตายัดนุ่นนุ่มนิ่ม เพียงแต่ใบหูนี้มีความอุ่นจากร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายด้วย

“เหมียว! แง่ง!!”

“โอ๊ย!”

ดันเด้กัดมือคิบานะข้างที่ล็อคคอเอาไว้ทำให้เขาต้องปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระ ดันเด้รีบลุกขึ้นก่อนจะขยับตัวหนีไปที่อีกด้านของโซฟาแล้วทำเมินเขาอีกครั้ง

หมอนี่วันนี้เอาใจยากชะมัด… คิบานะได้แต่คิดในใจอย่างนั้น แม้ทานอาหารกลางวันเสร็จแล้วก็ตาม แต่ดันเด้ก็ไม่มองหน้าเขาอีก นั่งตรงโซฟามุมเดิมโดยหันหลังให้เขา เป็นการงอนที่ยาวนานที่สุดเท่าที่พวกเขารู้จักกันเลยทีเดียว

“คุณดันเด้คร้าบบบบ…” คิบานะลากเสียงเรียกอย่างสุภาพ ทว่าเจ้าของชื่อทำเพียงแค่ปรายตามองเขาก่อนจะสะบัดหน้าแรงๆ ใส่หนึ่งครั้ง

มีเพียงความเฉยชาเป็นคำตอบ คิบานะเลยรู้ว่าแค่นี้ไม่สามารถทำให้ดันเด้หายงอนได้

สายตาของเขาสังเกตเห็นแผ่นหลังของดันเด้… ผมยาวสีม่วงนั้นดูยุ่งเหยิง คงมาจากตอนที่ฟัดกันเมื่อกี้

คิบานะเดินหาหวีแปรงผมอยู่พักหนึ่งแล้วกลับมานั่งใกล้ๆ อีกฝ่าย ดันเด้ยังคงอยู่กับที่ไม่ไหวติง ดังนั้นเขาจึงเอื้อมมือไปจับกลุ่มเส้นผมที่พันกันมากที่สุดเป็นอันดับแรก

“!?”

ดันเด้ซึ่งยังหันหลังให้เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าผมของตนเองถูกสัมผัส หูและหางสะดุ้งตั้งขึ้นด้วยความตกใจ คิบานะที่เริ่มสางผมให้ถอนหายใจแล้วบอกว่า

“ฉันช่วยหวีผมให้น่า เมื่อกี้ที่ทะเลาะกัน ผมของนายยุ่งไปหมดแล้ว”

คำว่า ‘ทะเลาะกัน’ ทำให้หูของดันเด้กระดิกขึ้นเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะลู่ลงดูหงอยเศร้า เช่นเดียวกับหางที่ตกลงไปไม่มีชีวิตชีวา

“เป็นอะไรไป?” คิบานะที่สังเกตปฏิกิริยาดันเด้มาตลอดเอ่ยปากถาม อยากรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่

ดันเด้ไม่ได้ส่งเสียงตอบ แต่ส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ ก่อนจะฟุบศีรษะลงบนพนักโซฟา ปล่อยให้เขาหวีผมให้ต่อ

ผ่านไปพักใหญ่ๆ กว่าที่คิบานะจะสางและแปรงผมยาวยุ่งของดันเด้ให้กลับมาสลวยสวยงามได้ดังเดิม แต่เท่านี้คงไม่มีอะไรที่ต้องกังวลแล้ว

“เสร็จแล้วล่ะ” คิบานะบอกแก่ดันเด้อย่างนั้น ไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเผลอหลับไปหรือเปล่าเพราะตลอดเวลาที่เขาแปรงผมให้ ดันเด้ไม่ขยับตัวเลย

แต่คิบานะคิดผิด เพราะดันเด้หันมามองเขาทันทีที่เขาพูดจบ แสดงว่าอยู่นิ่งๆ เพื่อให้เขาหวีผมให้

“มีอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

ดันเด้จ้องหน้าเขาเงียบๆ ก่อนจะคว้ามือของเขาเอาไว้แล้วเอามาลูบหัวสลับกับหูนุ่มนิ่มทั้งสองข้างของตัวเองช้าๆ ไปมา เขารู้สึกทั้งนิ่มและจั๊กจี้ แต่ก็อดดีใจไม่ได้

“ดันเด้?”

คิบานะไม่เข้าใจการกระทำของอีกฝ่ายมากนัก แต่ดูจากการที่ดันเด้หลับตาดูผ่อนคลายยามมือของเขาสัมผัสศีรษะอย่างนุ่มนวลแล้ว เขาก็พอเข้าใจได้ว่ามันเป็นความต้องการของดันเด้เอง

“เหมียว”

สักพักมือของคิบานะถูกพามาที่แก้ม เขารู้สึกได้ถึงความนุ่มและอุ่นสบาย สายตาของพวกเขามองกันและกันโดยที่เห็นเงาตัวเองสะท้อนในดวงตาของอีกฝ่าย แต่ก็ไม่เท่ากับที่ดันเด้กำลังยิ้มหวานให้เขาโดยที่จับมือของเขาให้อังที่แก้มของตนเองเอาไว้ พร้อมกับส่งเสียงร้องเหมียวเป็นจังหวะ คล้ายกับกำลังพูดอะไรสักอย่างกับเขา

น่ารักชะมัด… โคตรพ่อโคตรแม่ของโคตรน่ารัก… คือคำบรรยายเดียวที่คิบานะนึกออกในเวลานี้

“อะไร? อารมณ์ดีขึ้นมาแล้วเหรอ?” เขาที่ไม่อยากเสียมาดว่าตกหลุมรักคนตรงหน้าอย่างราบคาบอีกครั้งเลยทำทีเป็นถามคำถามกลางๆ ออกไป

ดันเด้ไม่ตอบแต่ยังคงจับมือเขาเอาไว้ แล้วลุกขึ้นยืนก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นโอบกอดเขาไว้ด้วยสองแขน หางยาวๆ ก็เคลื่อนไหวมารัดตัวของเขาด้วยเหมือนกลัวว่าเขาจะขยับหนีไปไหน ใบหน้าก็ซุกลงที่ตรงอกของเขา คิบานะรู้สึกราวกับถูกความอบอุ่นโอบล้อมเอาไว้อย่างนุ่มนวล

“ดันเด้ คือ…”

“เหมียว?”

ดันเด้ตัวเตี้ยกว่าเขาระดับหนึ่ง ดังนั้นเมื่อก้มมองลงไปจะเห็นอีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าขึ้นมาพอดี สีหน้าของดันเด้ดูหงอยลง หูก็ลู่ลงดูเศร้าสร้อย

หรือกำลังขอคืนดีเขากันนะ?

ทั้งที่เขาก็ไม่ได้คิดมากเรื่องที่ทะเลาะกันตั้งแต่ต้นเสียด้วยซ้ำ

“บอกไว้เลยนะ ฉันไม่ได้ติดใจเรื่องเมื่อกี้สักนิด ถือว่าเราหายกันแล้วนะ?”

ดวงตาสีเหลืองอำพันกลับมามีประกายเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดของเขาพร้อมกับที่ดันเด้กลับไปซุกหน้าอกเขา และเพิ่มแรงกอดที่มากกว่าเดิมจนคิบานะต้องร้องบอกให้เพลามือลง

“ดันเด้! กอดฉันแน่นขนาดนี้ฉันหายใจไม่ออก!!”

“เหมียว!”

ดันเด้ทำตามคำพูดของเขาและยังคงจ้องหน้าเขาตาไม่กระพริบ คิบานะก็จ้องใบหน้าน่าหลงใหลนั้นเช่นเดียวกัน เขาอยากจะสัมผัสอีกฝ่ายให้มากกว่านี้…

แค่ชั่วครู่เดียวเท่านั้น ดันเด้เป็นฝ่ายเขย่งตัวขึ้นมาก่อนที่ริมฝีปากของพวกเขาจะแนบชิดกัน…

สัมผัสอ่อนนุ่มบนริมฝีปากทำให้คิบานะตกใจ แต่เขาก็ยอมรับแต่โดยดี เอื้อมมือจับใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายให้กดเข้ามาใกล้เขามากขึ้น ซึ่งดันเด้ก็ไม่ได้ขัดขืน…

.  
.  
.

“คิบานะ! คิ! บา! นะ!”

เสียงดังข้างหูทำให้เจ้าของชื่อตาเบิกโผล่งก่อนจะสะดุ้งตัวตื่นอย่างตกใจ

“เฮ้ย! เกิดอะไรขึ้น!?”

คิบานะมองซ้ายมองขวาไปรอบๆ ตัวเอง ก่อนจะพบว่าเขายังอยู่ที่ห้องเดิมและโซฟาตัวเดิม

สิ่งเดียวที่ไม่เหมือนเดิมคือดันเด้กำลังยืนมองเขาอยู่ แต่หูและหางสีม่วงหายไปแล้ว

“ดันเด้! นายกลับมาพูดได้แล้วเหรอ!?” คิบานะรีบลุกขึ้นยืนเพื่อสำรวจอีกฝ่ายอย่างรวดเร็ว ดันเด้กลับมาเป็นปกติแล้ว “หูกับหางก็ไม่มีแล้วด้วย?”

“เอ๊ะ? อือ มันหายไปแล้วล่ะ” ดันเด้ยิ้มอย่างเกรงใจ “ขอโทษที่ทำให้เดือดร้อนนะ”

“หา?”

“ก็ตอนที่โดนความสามารถของโปเกม่อนเล่นงาน ฉันรบกวนนายเอาไว้เยอะใช่ไหมล่ะ?” ดันเด้เอานิ้วเกาแก้มแล้วหลบตา “จำอะไรไม่ค่อยได้ด้วยสิ แต่ท่าทางคงทำตัววุ่นวายแน่ๆ “

คิบานะอยากตะโกนว่า ไม่เลย ไม่สักนิดเดียว จนเผลอเอาสองมือวางบนไหล่ของดันเด้เพื่อยืนยันความรู้สึกของตัวเอง

“เปล่า นายไม่ได้ทำให้ฉันลำบากเลยนะ!”

“เหรอ! งั้นก็ค่อยยังชั่ว” ดันเด้หัวเราะได้ในที่สุด แล้วกลับมายิ้มสดใสดั่งดวงอาทิตย์อีกครั้ง “จริงสิ! ไหนๆ อุตส่าห์มาเจอกันทั้งที แบทเทิลสักตาไหม?”

คิบานะชะงักกับคำท้านั้น เพราะเพิ่งสู้กับดันเด้ไปหยกๆ แต่อย่างที่ดันเด้พูดเมื่อกี้ เจ้าตัวคงจำไม่ได้ว่าทำอะไรลงไปตอนที่กลายเป็นคนน่ารักอย่างนั้น

เอาวะ! สู้อีกสักตาก็ไม่ได้ลำบากอะไร ตอนทัวร์นาเมนท์ยังเจออะไรโหดหินกว่านี้ ท่านคิบานะยังผ่านมาแล้วได้เลย

“ได้อยู่แล้ว!”

คงต้องเปลี่ยนจากจูราด้อนเป็นโปเกม่อนตัวอื่นซะล่ะมั้ง เพราะเขายังไม่ทันฟื้นฟูจูราด้อนหลังจากต่อสู้เลย คิบานะคิดอย่างนั้น แต่ว่า…

“คิบานะ? นายไม่เอาจูราด้อนออกมาสู้เหรอ?”

ลิซาด้อนกลับมายืนตรงหน้าคิบานะอีกครั้ง เหมือนเป็นการกดดันกลายๆ ว่าเขาก็ต้องเอาจูราด้อนออกมาสู้ให้สมน้ำสมเนื้อดันเด้เช่นกัน

“โธ่เว้ย! เข้าใจแล้ว!! จูราด้อน ออกมา!!!”

จูราด้อน พ่อขอโทษ ถ้ากลับไปที่ยิมเมื่อไรจะรีบรักษาดูแลเป็นอย่างดีเลย คิบานะได้แต่ขอโทษขอโพยโปเกม่อนคู่หูตัวเองอยู่ในใจตลอดเวลาที่แบทเทิล

.  
.  
.

จากชั้นบนสุดของทาวเวอร์ ดันเด้ยืนส่งคิบานะที่เดินทางกลับไปโดยใช้ฟรายก้อนบินกลับยิมมังกร ในมือจับหมวกแก็ปใบโปรดซึ่งตอนนี้เอามันมาปิดครึ่งหน้าของตัวเองที่เริ่มขึ้นสีแดงเรื่อไปถึงใบหู

แน่นอนว่าเขาชนะคิบานะอย่างสวยหรู แต่มีเรื่องอื่นที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกอายจนทนไม่ไหวขึ้นมา

ลิซาด้อนที่เพิ่งต่อสู้เพื่อเขาก็ยังยืนอยู่ข้างๆ ดันเด้หันไปเอามือข้างที่ว่างลูบหัวคู่หูตัวโตแล้วพูดว่า “ขอบคุณที่วันนี้เหนื่อยตั้งสองครั้งนะ ลิซาด้อน”

ลิซาด้อนส่งเสียงคำรามตอบเบาๆ คล้ายกับบอกว่าไม่เป็นไร ดันเด้นึกย้อนเหตุการณ์ที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้น ก่อนรู้สึกว่าหน้าตัวเองร้อนกว่าเดิม

เขาจำทุกเหตุการณ์ได้ตั้งแต่ที่ท้าคิบานะแข่งครั้งแรกแล้ว คงเป็นผลของความสามารถของโปเกม่อนที่ครอบงำเขาคลายลง

แต่หลังจากนั้น ดันเด้นึกสนุกอยากแหย่คิบานะต่อ เรื่องเลยเถิดจนเป็นอย่างที่เห็นและพวกเขาจูบกันตอนสุดท้าย ดูเหมือนว่าผลพวงสุดท้ายของความสามารถนี้แสดงผลออกมาได้จังหวะพอดี ทำให้ทั้งเขาและคิบานะสลบไปพักหนึ่ง ก่อนทุกอย่างจะกลับมาเป็นปกติ

“หมอนั่นคงจับพิรุธไม่ได้? แต่ก็ดีแล้วล่ะ” ดันเด้ถอนหายใจกับลิซาด้อน “ถ้ารู้ว่าฉันตั้งใจทำอะไรบ้าๆ แบบนี้ตั้งแต่ต้น เรื่องคงยาวแน่…”

ความรู้สึกของเขากับคิบานะน่าจะตรงกัน ดันเด้รู้สึกอย่างนี้มาพักใหญ่แล้ว เขาเพิ่งเห็นโอกาสทดสอบจากเหตุการณ์อันคาดไม่ถึงนี้ และไม่คิดว่ามันจะราบลื่นขนาดนี้ จนในที่สุดก็รู้จนได้ว่าสิ่งที่สงสัยนั้นมีคำตอบคืออะไร

ดันเด้ที่ตื่นขึ้นมาก่อนจึงทำทีเป็นจำเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นไม่ได้ แล้วอ้างว่าความสามารถของโปเกม่อนทำให้เขาลืม เขายังไม่อยากให้คิบานะรู้ว่าเขารู้สึกอย่างไรต่ออีกฝ่ายกันแน่ เลยเอาการแบทเทิลครั้งที่สองเป็นการเร่งให้อีกฝ่ายกลับไปอย่างเร็วที่สุดด้วย

“ถึงจะดีใจที่พวกเราชอบกันและกันก็เถอะ แต่ยังไม่ได้เตรียมใจเลย ฉันเลยไม่กล้ายอมรับน่ะ” ดันเด้พูดพลางเอาหมวกแก็ปปิดหน้าทั้งหมดเมื่อเผลอนึกถึงตอนจูบขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง… ส่วนลิซาด้อนที่มองภาพนั้นได้แต่ถอนหายใจแล้วส่ายหัว เวลานี้เจ้านายของมันช่างดูเหมือนสาวน้อยที่เพิ่งมีความรักครั้งแรกไม่มีผิด

“จนกว่าหมอนั่นจะเอาชนะฉันได้ ฉันไม่มีทางให้หมอนั่นรู้ความรู้สึกของฉันเด็ดขาด” ดันเด้ประกาศความตั้งใจของตัวเองให้คู่หูคนสำคัญรู้ ตัวเขาก็มีศักดิ์ศรีที่ไม่สามารถยอมก้มหัวให้ใครได้ง่ายๆ กระทั่งความรู้สึกของตัวเองที่ไม่มีวันเป็นฝ่ายสารภาพออกมาก่อน

นายก็รีบๆ มาชนะฉันให้ได้สักทีสิ ฉันรออยู่ตลอดเวลาแท้ๆ …

อดีตแชมป์ไร้พ่ายของกาล่าร์คิดอย่างนั้น พลางแหงนหน้ามองท้องฟ้าที่เพิ่งมองคิบานะบินกลับไปกับฟรายก้อน หวังถึงวันนั้นจะมาถึงในสักวันหนึ่ง

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (22.3.20)  
> ฟิคเรื่องแรกของโปเกม่อนดาบโล่ มาจากอยากเห็นก้อนดันมีหูแมวเลยเกิดฟิคนี้ขึ้นมา จริงๆ เราฝันก่อนว่าก้อนดันหูแมวอ้อนคิบานะบนโซฟา เราเลยคิดว่าเอามาเขียนฟิคแก้ขัดก่อนละกัน ไม่คิดจะพาเรื่องมายาวขนาดนี้ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่อ่านจบนะคะ เพราะมันยาวมาก *น้ำตาไหล*
> 
> เห็นที่บ้านดันเลี้ยงโจโระเนะโกะ เลยคิดว่าจริงๆ ก้อนดันก็น่าจะมีมุมแมวๆ เอาแต่ใจบ้างล่ะน่า เลยเป็นรายละเอียดตามที่อ่านกันในฟิคนี่ล่ะค่ะ ส่วนตัวชอบก้อนดันที่หยิ่งๆ เชิดๆ เอาแต่ใจหน่อยๆ แต่มุมอ้อนก็มี (ถ้าอยากทำนะ) สงสารก็คิบานะ ทาสเหมียวดันเด้ในฟิคเราเลย *เหงื่อตก*
> 
> ตอนนี้พยายามเขียนเรื่องอื่นของคิบะดันอยู่ ยังไม่แน่ใจว่าจะเสร็จเมื่อไร แต่ก็หวังว่าจะเสร็จเร็วๆ นี้ค่ะ ใกล้จะไม่ว่างอีกแล้ว T_T
> 
> เอาไว้เจอกันในเรื่องหน้านะคะ!


End file.
